


Soft as Lace, Hard as Steel (or the way to a Hedonist's Heart is through his Panties)

by Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin, NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Chubby Dean, Chubby Kink, Come Eating, Comeplay, Consensual Kink, Dean in Panties, Dirty Talk, Felching, Frotting, Incest, Incest Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rimming, Sub Dean, Wincest - Freeform, cross posted to tumblr, sloppy blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin/pseuds/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes things that make him feel good; hot showers, cold beer, his car rumbling beneath his ass, magic fingers on cheap hotel room beds. Then, a few more things get added to the list and everything gets better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft as Lace, Hard as Steel (or the way to a Hedonist's Heart is through his Panties)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin for indulging my whimsical prompt and flighty muse on this one. Also thanks for her patience in me pulling it all together, lol. Thanks for LaughOutLoud for the awesome beta and the praise that helped move this along.  
> Written via tumblr's crap-tastic messaging system and wrestled into an actual fic by the three of us.

Anyone who has ever spent more than five minutes with Dean Winchester, when he’s not in the middle of hunting something, knows that he is a hedonist. He hides it well, beneath a heavy layer of macho man swagger, but it’s there and plain to see. He likes things that feel good and that make him feel good and when he was nineteen he met a girl who made him feel good and showed him something that would make him feel good all the time.

Panties.

He tried on the pair of the girl’s panties and he was instantly hooked. He buys a new pair for himself now every time he stops in a town for more than a fill up on gas. He has silk, satin, lace, cotton. He has pink, green, blue, striped, polka dotted and sheer. He keeps them shoved in a ball in the bottom of his bag in the trunk of his car. He washes them by hand at night when there’s no one checking up on him.

They make him feel good.

His brother, Sam, who knows Dean better than he thinks he knows himself some days, knows that Dean is a hedonist. Sam finds amusement in it, but it also turns him on a lot more than it should. He wants to be the one that makes Dean feel good. Sometimes, Sam thinks, he sees a hint of his heated want sent back to him from Dean, but he is scared it is only a reflection. So he waits, and he watches.

One day, not long after Sam has rejoined his brother on the road in the family business of saving people and hunting things, the Impala blows a tire on a stretch of empty road. Dean curses and steers the wobbly car into the soft shoulder and is out immediately, digging beneath the arsenal in the trunk to get at the jack and spare tire that he is never without.  
Sam climbs out of the passenger seat, an offer to help on his lips even though he knows that the offer will be rebuffed.

“Nah, Sammy, I got it. Why don’t you see if the cooler has any ice left in it. It’s not hot, but it will be if I don’t get this done quick and I’m gonna need something cool to drink.” Dean rambles as he works the jack under the car and begins to lift it up to remove the blown tire.

Sam grumbles to himself as he works on the menial task, dragging the cooler out, sorting the empties from the full beers and energy drinks that Dean had begun to favor on long trips, dumping out the melted water in the grass beside the car. He’s not sure what makes him look up, he never could say when he recounted the story in later years, but look up he does.

Dean’s shirt has ridden up in the back, sticking to the sweat already forming along the curve of his spine. At the same time, the waistband of his jeans has slipped down, exposing something that Sam is sure Dean never intended for him to see; the frilly edge of hot pink lace panties. Sam’s blood rushes to his cock so fast at the mere suggestion of Dean wearing panties that he falls on his ass in the dirt, but only for a moment. The arousal that knocked him down is suddenly spurring him back up and he’s using those long legs to close the distance between them in only a matter of seconds, practically tackling his brother into the dirt when he reaches him.

“What the hell, Sam? What’s gotten-” Dean’s words are cut off as he feels the hard press of his brother’s dick on the back of his leg as he lays face-down in the powdery dust on the shoulder of the road. He feels Sam’s breath on the back of his neck next, but the thing he feels the sharpest is Sam’s long fingers tracing over the lace riding high on his hips.

“S-s-Sammy what do you think you’re doing?” Dean stutters, cock filling with blood even as it’s pressed into the soft earth beneath him. Sam’s breath on the back of his neck feels good but it’s nothing compared to the pleasurable sparks from Sam’s fingers on the soft skin of his lower back.

“So fuckin sexy, Dean. You wearing these for me? I’m gonna pretend that you wore them for me. So pretty and so sexy.” Sam’s voice is reverent and husky and Sam loves the feeling of Dean’s full body shiver when he gets called ‘pretty’.

Sam sits back on his haunches and maneuvers Dean up onto his knees with a grunt, reaching a hand under to undo his jeans and yank them down over the round and luscious curve of the ass Sam has been staring at wantingly for half his life. The panties are in full view now, the cut of them clinging just right to Dean’s ass cheeks, the sheer and gauzy fabric showing just a hint of the cleft between those cheeks and highlighting the smattering of freckles across that pale skin. Sam has to run the back of his hand across his mouth to mop up the drool that has started leaking out. 

Dean groans, kicking up a small cloud of dust with the huff of breath, feeling Sam press his face right up against his ass. It was something Dean has wanted since forever, something that he knows should be wrong, but it isn’t. With Sammy it’s not wrong and never will be. His fingers dig into the soft dirt beneath him when Sam hooks a finger into the waistband of the panties and tugs them down just enough to expose his crack. And then Dean is gasping, squeezing his eyes shut tight, bowing his back with utter ecstasy when Sam buries his mouth right between his ass cheeks and spears his tongue into Dean’s tight and clenching hole. 

Sam is making ecstatic moans, loud slurping and swallowing noises as he licks at Dean’s ass like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. His hand trails up from where it was curled around Dean’s knee to the front of the panties, barely containing Dean’s swollen cock. With a loud wet noise Sam pulls back to address his brother.

“You gonna come for me? Just from my tongue in your delicious ass? You can do it, Dean. Cream all over these pretty pink panties for me.” Sam feels more than hears Dean’s answering grunt as he shoves his face back between Dean’s cheeks and licks and sucks at Dean’s asshole more as he gently cups Dean’s cock to feel the way it throbs and expands. Sam opens his eyes just in time to see Dean’s mouth drop open as he stops breathing and comes all over himself and his favorite pair of panties. His asshole clenches and spasms around the tip of Sam’s tongue, making Sam’s cock throb in jealousy.

Sam pulls his tongue out, and brings his hand back around to his face, licking off the barest remnants of Dean’s come that soaked through the panties and found their way onto Sam’s skin. His other hand fumbles with his zipper and pulls his cock out from the open vee of his jeans.

The taste of Dean’s asshole and spunk in his mouth, Sam strokes his cock a mere handful of times before he’s coming on the spit shiny skin of Dean’s crack and both of them are moaning. As the last spurt dribbles from Sam’s softening cock, he reaches out and pulls the panties back up over Dean’s sloppy ass, followed by the jeans that never really made it past his knees.

“We are gonna get back on the road while you wear those for me. When we get to the hotel, I’ll take them off you only when you show me all the other ones you have, cause I know, big brother, that you have more than one pair. Then I’ll let you suck the come out of these. How’s that sound?” Sam whispered into Dean’s ear, punctuating his statement with a curl of his tongue around the soft skin of Dean’s ear.

“G-good Sammy. Sounds good.”

Sam makes good on his promise later, and after Dean is done sucking the sweat and dried come from the panties, Sam grabs them and shoves them into an inner pocket of his duffle as a keepsake. Sam buys Dean lots of underwear through the years but that pair always remains their favorite.

Years down the line, after hell and soullessness and the apocalypse, angels and demons and Lucifer rising and losing everyone else they consider family, they find themselves in a new situation: domesticity.

Some things don’t change; they still hunt and research. They still work with other hunters. They still have kinky, hot sex as often as they can. Sam still buys Dean pretty panties. But they have a home now. 

Dean discovers his love for cooking, and he’s good at it. He goes from shopping at the supermarket to the co-op to the farmer’s market. He buys grass-fed beef to make burgers and organic apples to make pie. He teaches himself to make his own rolls and pie dough.

Sam notices first, the fact that Dean fills out his jeans better than he used to. He loves to see that way that Dean’s perfect ass plumps out and shakes. He sees Dean’s tee-shirts get a little tight across the tummy and notices that Dean has some love handles. He takes Dean from behind nearly every time they have sex so that he can watch Dean’s ass jiggle with each thrust.

He’s so turned on by this new, domestic, happy, chubby Dean that he feels strangled by it. He hasn't walked around with a boner this much since junior high.

Dean notices Sam’s increased libido and he’s slightly puzzled but happy and accepting of it. Then he begins to notice how much Sam’s eyes are actually on him. They are both more than used to keeping the other one in their eyelines at all time, but this goes beyond that, Dean thinks.

He notices that his favorite pair of Jeans won’t zipper one morning and he looks into the mirror in the bathroom and is appalled by what he sees. He knew he was eating better and training less, and admittedly, getting old like he never thought he would, but he never thought he’d let himself go so much.

Then he realizes that it’s the extra plumpness to his ass and the softness of his belly that are making Sam hornier than a fourteen year old. Mentally, Dean shrugs and tries to embrace it. Stretches up higher when Sam is in the room so his shirt rides up and his belly shows. Puts a little bit more swagger in his step when he walks, feeling the way the extra flesh on his ass bounces with each step.

Dean loves the body worship that Sam gives him. He also loves the fact that Sam can still pick him up and press him against the wall, or toss him onto the bed, just generally manhandle him and it turns Dean on just as much as Dean’s extra weight turns Sam on.

Not long after Dean starts teasing Sam with the extra weight, Sam sneaks out for a night. He finds a bar with a couple of pool tables and hustles until he has enough money for what he has planned. A satisfied smile on his face, he sneaks away and back to the bunker, scheming all the while.

“So, I put some stuff on the bed for you. Go shower and get dressed, I’m taking you out.” Sam blurts out across the library table one afternoon. Dean narrows his eyes in suspicion but his habit of obeying orders is too ingrained in him and he’s half-way out of his seat before he pauses to think about it.

“This some kind of anniversary I should know about, Sammy?” Dean asks, on his way out the door.

“Nah, just wanna treat my big bro. He’s been workin so hard being a good, little homemaker lately, I thought he deserved something special.”

It’s on the tip of his tongue to fight it, but in the end Dean takes good look at the emotions on Sam’s face and knows that he’s totally sincere; he just wants them to get out and do something nice. Dean nods once and heads into the bathroom to wash up.

The jeans that Sam bought are just a little too tight; the shirt the same. Dean feels the need to cover it all up with a flannel, but Sam takes one look at it and peels it off him. He cups his hands around Dean’s love handles and pulls his big brother in close.

“You look so fucking hot. Even hotter than when you were eighteen, I swear, and I’m taking you out and showing you off. You’re mine and no one else can have you. But they’re all gonna want you.” Sam’s voice is like dark chocolate, pouring over Dean’s senses and it makes him weak kneed.

Dinner is nice, uneventful really. They go for a walk afterwards, holding hands and talking and acting like any other couple in love. Sam drives them to the club he’s picked out; even though they both feel a little old to be out dancing, it is an essential part of Sam’s plan for the evening.

They stumble into the club and hang by the bar long enough for Dean to become comfortable. He’s rocking his hips to the beat of the music and swaying in Sam’s arms after a few whiskey’s so Sam pulls him out onto the dance floor.

“You look sexy baby.” Sam whispers into Dean’s ear when he sees the faintest flush on Dean’s cheeks. Dean loves to be watched, looked at and lusted over and Sam isn’t sure why Dean is insecure at first, but once he lets himself go he is a beautiful sight to see.

The club and the dance floor fill around them but the brothers are in their own world and working themselves up so much that Dean opens his eyes and begins to search for the sign to the men’s room. As soon as he spots it, he grabs Sam’s hand and angles them towards it; he needs Sam’s cock down his throat and he needs it now. For the last three songs he’s been able to feel the hot line of Sam’s cock pressing into the soft flesh of his ass and he is dizzy with need.

Sam lets Dean lead only until they’re locked into the bathroom. Then he shoves Dean down onto his knees on the filthy floor and pops open the button fly of his jeans. He looks down at Dean’s shiny-with-lust eyes and plump lips and feeds his cock into Dean’s mouth.

“Oh fuck baby, that’s it, just like that.” 

The extra weight makes Dean’s lips even plumper and the inside of his mouth and his throat even softer as he suckles the tip of Sam’s cock, waiting to be fed more of it. Dean flicks the tip of his tongue into the slit of Sam’s cock and groans with the salty-bitter flavor of Sam’s come rolling across his tastebuds.

Dean looks up the length of Sam’s torso and begs for more with his eyes and a high whine from the back of his throat. With a nod, Sam accedes and feeds the rest of his cock into Dean’s mouth, all the way until he hits Dean’s throat and he feels Dean try to swallow around the head.

They both jump when there’s a bang at the door to the bathroom. “Fuck! Let other people in, assholes! Other people have to use the pisser too!”

Green eyes look up and catch cornflower blue and they both shudder at being caught, at having other people know exactly what they’re doing in there. Dean’s mouth goes softer; his lips get plumper as he gives Sam the wettest, fastest, best blow job of his life, all while people are continuing to bang at the door.

Dean reaches down to rub the heel of his hand against his cock, throbbing in the too tight pants, but Sam grabs his head and tells him “no” firmly. Dean whines but relaxes into Sam’s grasp and lets Sam fuck his mouth until he comes, sticky and bitter across the back of Dean’s tongue.

“Wait for me to tell you it’s okay, right baby?” Sam pants out even as he’s buttoning up his pants and pulling his shirt back down over his stomach.

They head back out into the crowd, Dean’s mussed hair, dirty knees and fuck-bruised lips telling anyone who cares to look to see what just happened in the bathroom. Sam palms one of Dean’s ample buttocks in his hand and forces him to walk in front, the bulge in his jeans clear as day.

Dean preens under all the appreciative glances, and Sam glares at the onlookers even as he’s so proud that everyone wants a piece of what is his and his alone. He pulls Dean close to him and grinds his over sensitive, soft cock into Dean’s ass, knowing that it’s driving his boy insane. He leans down and pulls Dean’s shirt collar to the side and sucks a line of hickeys into his shoulder and neck, smiling all the while at the small noises that escape Dean’s plush mouth.

Around 1 am, the club is as packed as it is going to get and Sam decides it’s time. He spins Dean around to face him and thrusts his thigh between Dean’s legs. He can feel the hot bulge of Dean’s cock and he grabs Deans hips before he begins to speak.

“C’mon baby. Want you to ride my leg and get yourself off right here, right in front of all these people. Show ‘em what they can never have. Fuck baby, you look so hot. If you come in the next three minutes I’ll take you out to the car and fuck you before we head home. C’mon big brother. Be good for me, show me how good you can be.”

Dean throws his head back and moans at the ceiling, his hips stuttering and his jeans filling with warm come before Sam even finishes whispering in his ear. He’s loud and people around them notice, but Sam wraps an arm around Deans back to support him as he lifts his brother up and carries him out to the Impala, parked in the back of the parking lot.

It’s been years since they were both too excited to wait for a hotel room, years of getting older and bigger and dealing with injuries, but Sam is so horny he can barely see straight and Dean is far into his sub headspace, trusting that Sam will tell him what to do and it will all be okay.

“So beautiful baby, so good. C’mon now, lemme get these off you.” Sam says, his voice softer than his actions. He’s hard again, anyone would be with Dean like this in front of them, and anxious to get back inside of him. He yanks Dean’s pants and soggy boxers down below the curve of his ass as he makes Dean get on his back across the backseat.

“Fuck look at you. All wet and loose from earlier? You like walking around with me dripping out of you?” Sam asks as he scoops up some of the cooling come from Dean’s crotch and curls his fingers into Dean’s hole, pressing right in and at Dean’s prostate, instantly making him arch and whine.

Dean curves up to yank at the fastenings of Sam’s pants, needing his baby brother’s big cock inside of him. It’s been less than five hours since Sam fucked him open and left him wet and gaping, but Dean is addicted and he needs more all the time.

“Hands and knees,” Sam’s voice rings out, and Dean scrambles to oblige in the cramped quarters. He finally gets into position and presses his face into his lowered forearms on the seat, knowing how it makes his ass stick up in the air.

Sam’s cock is perfect as always as it slides inside Dean’s hot, clenching hole. Sam sets a punishing rhythm, watching Dean’s butt jiggle and his stomach bounce back and forth, letting it turn him on even more. It’s going to be over so quick; his brother is too perfect for him.

Dean reaches across his chubby belly to grab his stiff cock and stroke it in time with Sam’s increasingly fast thrusts. He starts to rock back on his knees to meet each thrust, feeling it a little harder and a little deeper each time. He holds his cock but doesn't stroke, waiting to hear if he’s been good enough for Sam to be allowed to come again.

“Gonna come again for me baby? Shit, so sexy, just like a porn star. Yeah, stroke that pretty cock and come for me. C’mon my good boy.” Sam’s words alone are almost enough but Dean furiously rubs at the bundle of nerves under the head of his cock and reaches his other hand between his legs, spreading his index and middle fingers into a V and rubbing at his rim, feeling the wet slide of Sam’s cock pounding into him.

He can feel the come from earlier squelching out of his hole with each deep thrust of Sam’s dick and Dean knows that he needs just one more thing.

Sam looks down then he feels fingertips on either side of his cock and groans when he sees Dean rubbing at his own sloppy, pink rim. His mind is blown when Dean curls those fingers and slips his fingertips inside himself with Sam’s next thrust. Sam slows his hips and grunts in surprise when Dean slips a third finger into his already stuffed hole.

“Oh fuck, so sexy. You are like a fuckin porn star, aren’t you? Think you could take a fist, baby? Should we try that when we get home? You’ll be all stretched out and loose and sloppy and I bet we can work my whole fist in there.” Sam can’t seem to shut his mouth up but it doesn’t matter because Dean clenches around him so tight that he can’t breathe and shoots all over the upholstery underneath his jiggling belly.

Dean’s ass is a slick vice around Sam’s cock and it’s all Sam can take. He watches Dean’s fingers slip out and the slow gape of Dean’s ass close around his cock and Sam comes inside of Dean for the third time that night. He presses his hips right up against Dean’s fat ass and comes until he can’t come any more.

As soon as Sam pulls his softening cock out, he’s shoving Dean forward, making Dean’s face smoosh up against the door as Sam lowers his face to Dean’s wrecked asshole. His mouth waters as he watches his own come slip out of Dean’s puffy hole before he dips his head down and slurps it all up. The only thing better than rimming Dean is rimming him after they’ve fucked enthusiastically, and Sam thinks that he won’t be able to deny himself at least one more taste when they get home. Maybe Dean isn’t the only hedonist in the family.


End file.
